


there's a hole in my sidewalk

by ilaikyuu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Hasegawa Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kyan Reki, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaikyuu/pseuds/ilaikyuu
Summary: “You and I …. aren’t a good match anymore”.When Reki realize he's getting left behind and thus, Langa and him falls apart: he believes things will eventually gets better. They both needs time and time heals almost everything.But time cannot be reversed. Langa could never be his and he would never be Langa's, because he was already someone else's.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, SK8 The Infinity has been breaking my heart these past few day (like what the hell the audience needs renga to talk to each other asap). So, to nurse my broken heart, I decided to write this lol. This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm still struggling with ao3 formatting and do excuse my grammar. Words aside, tysm for picking this up and do tell me what you think!

“ _You and Adam are nothing like me. Nothing like me _,” he says in a small voice, eyes cast downwards. He refuses to look at Langa. There’s an indescribable pain building up in his chest, tears forming behind his eyes.__

____

A few seconds passes before Langa lets out a quiet _huh _, clearly baffled by his remarks.__

____

____

He could feel his knees going weak, the tears threatening to spill out. “ _Do whatever you like. You crazy geniuses can skate with each other as much as you want. I can’t keep up _”, he begins walking away, still avoiding to look at Langa.__

____

____

“ _You and I …. aren’t a good match anymore _”.__

____

____

The walk back home is dreadfully long. His long bangs cover his face and the heavy rain clouds his vision. It’s eerily quiet when he finally arrives at home. He swiftly takes off his wet shoes, setting them aside before making his way to his room quietly, incase he would woken up his mother.

He takes off his drenched school uniform before throwing himself onto the bed. As much as he realizes how bad he needs to take a shower to avoid catching a fever, his whole body feels numb and listless. He falls asleep with an aching body and an even bigger heartache. 

Reki wakes up with a jolt, hands flailing around to grab his alarm clock before realizing it was still early. He tries to fall into slumber again, forcefully closing his eyes but the anxiety of what tomorrow will bring him hold him back from doing so. _How should he face Langa at school tomorrow after his sudden outburst _? Reki had screamed at Langa in the rain, perhaps hurting Langa with his words but what could he do? Langa is leaving him behind. A few months and Langa is already flying so high while Reki is still building a wing. He wants to- gods, of course he wants to be happy for Langa. To share the happiness with Langa and all his talent but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. The ugly feeling of jealousy envelopes him and the fear of being left behind consumes him.__

____

____

He forcefully closes his eyes, trying to shut his mind from all those scary thoughts. He falls asleep again but the thoughts still weigh him down even when he arises.

The next day, he wakes up earlier than usual. He had planned initially to miss out on school that day but he doesn’t want to make his mom worry. So, he opts to get there early to avoid running into Langa. 

His mom is clearly astounded with his unusual behavior but what shocked her more was the worrying state Reki is in. His eyes are swollen red and his sluggish appearance surely doesn’t appease her. She is worrying if his heat is coming earlier than usual considering his spiritless appearance. Reki knows better than anyone that his next heat is a few weeks away and he always manage to successfully handle his heat with some pills and a lot of rest so he assures her mom with a small smile and a kiss on her cheek before walking to school.

Reki manages to get to school before Langa. He placidly walks himself to his desk, setting down his backpack as a few classmates greet him. Reki greets them back with just a nod of his head, his mind already worrying how to act when Langa arrives.

A few minutes before the bell rings, Langa finally make it to the classroom. He notices Langa walking in as he greets back the few girls who greeted him good morning. He shifts his seat further to the wall, averting his eyes to the windows and catching Langa’s reflection in them.

“ _Morning Reki _”, Langa greets him, a fond smile playing on his lips.__

____

____

“ _Hey _”, Reki greets him back weakly.__

____

____

“ _I got past the qualifiers _”, Langa says. Reki could catch the joy in his voice, clearly elated with his wins but he couldn’t find it in himself to share the same feeling.__

____

____

“ _It has nothing to do with me though _”, he replies back. Reki could see the crestfallen expression on Langa’s face with his reply.__

____

____

Classes pass in a blur. Reki has a hard time focusing on the lessons, not like he’s usually attentive in class though but today’s especially harder as he’s busy trying hard not to look in Langa’s direction. He could notice Langa sneaking glances a few times at him but he remains impassive, resolute in his decision to ignore Langa.

When the bell for recess rings, he briskly walks out of classroom while carrying his bento. Reki decided to eat his bento under a tree near the school field. He’s halfway through eating his bento when a figure suddenly stands before him.

“ _Can I hide here for a while _?”, Hikaru Shoto asks. Both of his hands are clapped together, head bowed down as he asks for Reki’s permission.__

____

____

Reki is clearly astonished by his sudden appearance but he manages to give him a small nod before scooting to the sides, giving him some space to sit on.

“ _Kyan Reki isn’t it _?”, Hikaru asks. Reki gives him a stiff nod before continuing to eat his bento. He’s surprised that he knows his name. _Should he feel honored that the one Hikaru Shoto remembers his name _?____

_____ _

_____ _

“ _It’s Hikaru Shoto by the way _”, he introduces himself, a small smile more akin to a smirk plastered on his face.__

____

____

Reki nods stiffly again. It’s quite appalling to hear him introducing himself. Doesn’t the whole school know him already? Despite being in the same grade, Hikaru Shoto is a well-known figure: a member of the student council and in addition, coming from an established and renowned family. Like Langa, he’s also an alpha but a dominant alpha. Even with his weak recessive omega nose, Reki could catch his strong musky and minty pheromones now that they are sitting closely to each other.

“ _What are you doing here, if I may ask _?”, Reki asks, trying to sound as polite as he can.__

____

____

“ _Well, as much as embarrassing as it sounds, I’m actually hiding from someone _”, he replies while rubbing the nape of his neck in shame.__

____

____

Reki couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. As expected from a dominant alpha, he has a throng of admirers, hoping to be chosen by Hikaru Shoto. Reki could comprehend the situation though, Hikaru Shoto is the perfect alpha for any omega with his impressive background and striking looks. He was outstanding with his blonde locks and blue eyes. With his sharp jawline, he was also undeniably well built. Perhaps if Reki isn’t so captivated with a blue-haired boy and skateboarding, perhaps he would also be smitten with this dominant alpha sitting besides him.

“ _Then, I would like to excuse myself. I wish you luck in your endeavor _”, Reki stands up leisurely, brushing off the dirt from his pants.__

____

____

Hikaru holds out his hand and so they shake hands. Now that they are both standing side by side, Reki couldn’t help but notice how tall Hikaru. He does realize he’s not much on the tall side, Langa is taller than him by a few inches, which is logical since he’s an omega and Langa is an alpha. However, Hikaru is perhaps taller than Langa even, he might be six foot over. “ _Just call me Reki _”, he says, sending him a half smile before walking away.__

____

____

He’s already a few steps away when someone calls out _Reki _. He turns his head back to the view of Hikaru Shoto waving his hands, shouting _call me Shoto _____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Someone pats me on the back for the fast update lol. The first few chapter are mostly recaps for the past eps of SK8. I know that this story is progressing rather slowly but we will get there. And yes, I'm worried about the lacks of Renga in this chapter but perhaps, we will get there soon too.
> 
> Initially I was planning to write a Langa's chapter but this turns out to be another Reki's chapter since the author loves Reki too much. Btw this story is by no means a cute and fluffy one. I might change the ratings and add some tags for the next chapter.
> 
> Tysm for picking this up. Enjoy reading!

The television plays on the background, becoming a buzzing noise in his ears as he pays no attention to it. Reki sits in the living room, body slumped against the cushions as he recalled Langa’s dejected expression when he replied to him coldly.

_He’s an awful friend, isn’t he_? Consumed with envy, he lashed out his dissatisfaction at Langa, giving him a cold shoulder and ignoring him. He wants to be happy for him: Langa who’s flying higher and higher; a natural- perhaps a genius at skateboarding but- but Langa is leaving him behind. Everyone is leaving him behind- everyone is better than him, even 13 years old Miya is better than him. So how could he be fine- of course, he wants to be alright, pretending to be fine if he needs to but the fact that he’s so crappy at one thing he loves the most wounds him deeper than he thinks and- and Langa broke their promises not to skate against Adam. Reki couldn’t help but worries for his safety: Adam was so reckless and imprudent. He still remembers vividly the fear that swallowed him whole during his race against Adam. Langa should know better to stay away from Adam if he values his life- he was there when Reki fell off, hurled forward onto the ground, leaving him with a broken arm and perhaps a lifetime trauma.

“ _This is so uncool_ ”, he mutters under his breath.

“ _What’s uncool_?”, his sister quipped, hovering above him. “ _Well, you’re always uncool, Big Brother_ ”.

“ _I didn’t say it was about me_ ”, Reki retorts back.

“ _Then, who’s uncool_?”, she asks him, one hand busy scooping her ice cream to feed herself. Taking his silence as a cue to talk on, she adds “ _See, it is about you. But you’re ever so slightly cool when you’re skateboarding_ ”, she come close to his face, looking straight into his eyes. “ _But you haven’t been doing it lately. Why_?”.

“ _There are times when I feel this way_ ”, he replies, eyes casts downward. Even he himself sounds uncertain with his own reply. He diverts his attention to the show as she walks away. It’s a talk show featuring a former runner becoming a major shoemaker.

“ _Why work on creating shoes_?”, the host asks the guest. “ _Because I wanted to be involved in track, regardless of the methodology. I do love it after all. The fact that I can support amazing athletes is really a fortunate thing_!”, he answers confidently, a genuine smile plastered on his face.

“ _Support_ …”, Reki mumbles, the word lingers in his mind even as he drifts off to sleep on the sunny evening.

Reki pulls over his hood over his head, making sure his striking red hair is completely hidden. He himself isn’t sure what brings him to S again after his scuffle with Langa. He certainly doesn’t have the courage yet to face Langa.

A whiff of a familiar scent emerging somewhere close by shakes him out of his stupor. The fresh aroma after a summer downpour- Reki could recognize that scent anywhere. If the earthy scent used to comfort him back then, now it could only throw him into a ball of flaming anxiety. Reki swiftly ducked for cover, crouching among a group of friends who’s clearly flustered with his sudden appearance. He pays them no mind, focusing on his weak sense of smell to check if he could still smell Langa in the air. When he could no longer detect the pleasant earthy scent of Langa, he let out a sigh of relief. “ _I’m such a coward_ ”, he murmurs to no one in particular. 

When the match between Joe and Langa starts, Reki couldn’t help but wish the best for them. He knows how powerful Joe is, and while Langa’s experience got nothing on Joe’s years of skateboarding, Langa is still the genius rookie albeit just a few months into the sports. However, as Joe passes by him where he stands as a spectator and Langa is nowhere to be found, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

When Langa finally comes around, he stands dispiritedly on the skateboard as if his mind was elsewhere.

“ _You’re much more amazing than that! Don’t give up so damn easily_!”. Infuriated, Reki steps forward, ignoring everyone else’s gaze. “ _Langa_!”, he shouts as loud as he can. When his eyes locked with Langa’s aqua colored orbs, he steps backward but the sharp pang of pain is still present in his chest.

“ _Langa won. But I’m not happy at all. My friend won but I can’t be happy for him_ ”, Reki mumbles, phone clutched in his hand. “ _I get it. I was just frustrated_ ”. When the realization hits him, he finally let the stream of tears wet himself.

When Reki hands over his S badge, he prays that it would be the best decision- he knows he’s not cut out for skateboarding after all.

The walk home feels longer than usual. Maybe it’s because of his heavy heart. The crushing defeat he felt. Usually, he would be wrapping his arms around Langa as they drove towards his home- the warmth emanating from Langa, the pleasant smell of his pheromones as Reki sits behind him on the scooter. Time felt like it was ticking faster when they are together and now that it’s only Reki alone as the chilly night breeze blows, time seems to slow down, painfully so.

Reki chooses to take the shortcut road home. It’s quite dark with only a few street lights plus the lighting from the stores nearby, barely illuminating the path. He could spot a few guys lounging outside a convenience store- his weak omega nose doesn’t aid him to figure out their genders, but still- as a precaution, he increases his pace as he passes them by.

A hand suddenly grasp his wrist, turning him around to face a guy older than him- a blonde undercut, a tongue piercing and the countless piercings adorning both his ears: this guy screams bad vibes only.

“ _Hey there, pretty little one_ ”, he greets Reki. Reki could smell the cigarette smell in his breath as he steps forward into his personal space. He keeps closing the proximity until he’s only a breath away from Reki’s face. Reki struggles to free his wrist from the guy’s hold as he scans Reki’s face shamelessly before a pleased smile plastered across his face- as if he likes what he’s seeing.

“ _We’re planning to hit up a club nearby. I could treat you to a few drinks. Mind joining us_?”, he asks, smirking in delight as he watches Reki’s struggling to free his wrist.

“ _No thank you_ ”, Reki snarks as he pulls back his wrist harshly, stomping on the guy’s feet hard before sprinting away. He runs and runs until he’s certainly outrun them, until he’s certain that they already lose his track. 

When he stops to take a breather, his hands are shaking in fear and his palpitating heartbeat sounds loud in his ears in the cold and lonely night.

Reki rounds up a corner when he collides with a firm chest. Thinking it was the guys earlier, he raises his fists high even as his body trembles in fear. He’s safe, he’s safe now, he assures himself silently.

“ _Reki? What are you doing out late here alone_?”. The voice sounds strangely familiar as a pair of hands clasp his arms, letting them down. Reki casts his eyes upwards to meet a pair of blue eyes.

“ _Shoto_?”, he asks for affirmation. He notices how his voice quivered slightly. 

“ _Yeah, it’s Shoto. Are you alright there_?”, he asks again. Reki realizes how disheveled he looks: his hair pointing upward in every direction, his clothes all crumpled and messy. He feels sweaty and sticky, as if he’s just runs a whole marathon, not that it’s entirely wrong though.

“ _Hey, come on, I will send you home_ ”. Reki stares at the boy in front of him who’s watching him worriedly. 

“ _It’s fine- really it’s fine. I can get home by myself_ ”, he reassures him, hands still smoothing down his wrinkled shirt. 

“ _No, I insist. Come on Reki. My car is just nearby_ ”, Hikaru Shoto says firmly. He gently clasps his hand as he pulls him forward. As much as he doesn’t want to trouble a friend (does Hikaru Shoto even regard him as a friend?) he lets himself be pulled along. Tonight, was a long night and perhaps all he needs now is the warmth of his mother’s hug and the comfort of his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tysm for reading!! I'm putting this fic on a hiatus since I'm editing this (or more like I'm rewriting this all over again) so see you when i see you! 🥺♥️


End file.
